


Hacer feliz a una estrella

by NotoYamato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If, drama club, stardustau
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: "Una estrella solo brilla cuando es feliz" Esas palabras hicieron despertar algo en Tomoya. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la máscara que llevaba siempre Wataru? ¿Podría ser capaz de quitársela?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin estreno esta cuenta con este pequeño fic que espero que disfruten mucho. Puede que el segundo capítulo tarde en llegar, pero quería compartir esto ya. Disfruten~

—Tomoya-kun~ ¿Puedes quedarte un momento?—Tomoya suspiro cuando, a punto de marcharse a su casa acompañado por Hokuto, el presidente del club le detuvo con una sonrisa y con esas palabras que parecían sacadas de la peor de sus pesadillas—Hokuto-kun puede esperarte, solo será un momento—El nombrado asintió en silencio, saliendo de la sala, dejando a Tomoya a su suerte. Aquel día se habían quedado hasta bastante tarde ensayando, al día siguiente era el estreno y Wataru había querido repetir la actuación hasta pulir, incluso cuando Tomoya debía respirar. Él joven sentía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Seguramente mañana no sería capaz de levantarse de la cama para venir a la academia y actuar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó directamente, molesto, simplemente quería irse a casa.

—Calma, Tomoya-kun~ Esto es importante, seguro que no te arrepientes de haberte quedado—sonrió y esa sonrisa fue la que llamo la atención de Tomoya. La sonrisa de Wataru era algo triste, en vez de la hueca que siempre, esa que siempre sacaba de sus casillas al joven. ¿Tan importante era aquello que quería decirle? Debía serlo si había dejado que parte de su máscara se quebrara durante unos instantes. Sus ojos siguieron al presidente mientras se subía al escenario, en silencio, hasta colocarse en el centro. Con un chasquido se encendió el foco que hacía que solo él estuviera iluminado y que Tomoya tuviese que apartar la vista del escenario durante unos instantes, cegado por la intensidad del foco.—¡Escucha, Tomoya-kun! Yo, tu Wataru Hibiki, va a hacerte conocedor del Gran Secreto, aquello que hace especial a este club. ¡Presta atención, Tomoya-kun, seguramente no creas lo que van a oír tus orejas! Ya sabes que este, tu humilde servidor no es un humano normal. ¡No! ¡Wataru Hibiki es una estrella!—

Tomoya se preguntaba cómo se veía su cara en ese instante, seguramente se veía molesto, incluso enfadado. ¡¿Para eso le retenía allí?! Ya sabía que era alguien extraordinario comparado con él, alguien demasiado mediocre, ¡pero no tenía que restregárselo a cada oportunidad que tenía!—Ya sé que eres una estrella, perteneces a la mejor unit de esta academia, además eres un reconocido actor—Le miro alzando una ceja—¿Alguna novedad o puedo marcharme ya?—Wataru volvió a reír, una risa que no era la estridente normal del presidente, sino una risa algo cansada, como si fuera a respuesta que esperaba y que no era la correcta.

—No, no, Tomoya-kun. No me refiero a ese tipo de estrella—Tras dar otro chasquido el foco se apago súbitamente haciendo que por unos momentos Tomoya fuera incapaz de ver nada en la penumbra de la sala—Me refiero a una estrella de las que brillan cada noche en el firmamento. Aquellas a las cuales los humanos piden todos sus deseos. Nosotras los escuchamos todos—La voz de Wataru sonaba en su oído, demasiado cerca, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera de arriba abajo y todo el vello de su cuerpo se pusiera de punta. 

—¡Apártate! ¡No te pongas tan cerca!—Se apartó de él casi de un salto, observándole en cuanto sus ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la penumbra. ¿Qué debía decir ante eso? Realmente parecía la confirmación de que Wataru Hibiki estaba completamente loco, pero no podía decirle eso. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que decir, hasta que una frase de Hokuto le hizo reaccionar. Solo tenía que actuar como si esa excentricidad fuera normal, así empezaría a librarse de esas tonterías—Si dices que eres una estrella, está bien—¿Se oía lo bastante creíble? Sus dotes de actor habían mejorado, ¿pero lo suficiente para engañar a su maestro?—Guardare el secreto, lo prometo. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

—Claro, claro. Descansa, Tomoya-kun~ Quiero verte brillar mañana en el escenario—le despidió moviendo la mano, gesto que Tomoya imito levemente antes de salir de la sala del club, soltando un leve suspiro de alivio. Hokuto le esperaba apoyado en la pared situada en frente de la puerta, con el gesto serio, aunque se le veía algo cansado.

—Ya podemos irnos, Hokuto-senpai~—Este asintió, empezando a andar hacia los casilleros para poder cambiarse de zapatos e irse por fin a casa. El camino era siempre Tomoya preguntando un montón de cosas sobre el día del moreno, pero aquel día el menor estaba en silencio, reflexivo, algo extraño y que hizo que Hokuto no pudiera evitar preguntar.

—Tomoya... ¿Qué te ha dicho el rarito enmascarado? Pareces... conmocionado o algo así.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, Hokuto-senpai. Es solo que... No se... Hoy estaba más raro de lo normal... Hmmm... Decía que era una estrella. Pero de las del cielo y... ¿Crees que está bien, Hokuto-senpai? ¿No deberíamos a avisar a alguien? ¿Llamar a un médico o algo así? Parecía una broma pero a la vez no... ¿Hokuto-senpai, qué opinas?—se detuvo en medio de la calle observando como Hokuto se alejaba unos pasos antes de darse cuenta que el menor se había detenido.

—Dice la verdad.

—No puede ser, Hokuto-senpai. ¿Cómo has podido dejarte engañar? Simplemente es imposible que esa persona sea una estrella—Sin darse cuenta había empezado a reír levemente por aquello—Hokuto-senpai, ¿cómo puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo puedes creer que sea una estr-...—Su risa se corto abruptamente al ver el rosto del moreno totalmente serio, aunque lo que más le hizo parar fue la mirada que reflejaban sus ojos azules. No bromeaba con aquello. 

—Me lo contó a finales del año pasado, después de la última actuación. Me llevo un momento a su camerino y me lo conto. Simplemente me dijo "Hokuto, soy una estrella que ha caido a la Tierra" Obviamente no le creí.

—¿Entonces, Hokuto-senpai? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Antes de empezar las clases me mando un mensaje y me pidió quedar una tarde. Fuimos una cafetería y tras un poco de charla volvió a sacar el tema con una sola pregunta... "¿Alguna vez le has pedido un deseo a una estrella?"—Tomoya pudo ver como el rosto de su compañero se iba tornando algo rojo. Algo que causaba esa reacción en Hokuto debía ser algo bastante importante y sobretodo real—El caso es que empezó a recitar con mi voz todos los deseos que había pedido alguna vez. No me quedo otro remedio que creerle. 

—¿Tus deseos?—Su rostro se torno rojo al pensar en cuantas veces había pedido deseos a las estrellas y como Wataru podría saberlos todos.—¿Y s-solo con eso le creíste, Hokuto-senpai?—Hokuto asintió levemente por eso, volviendo a caminar—¿N-No le pediste una prueba o algo así?—Aceleró un poco el paso para poder ponerse a su altura y poder seguir la conversación—Si es una estrella debería poder brillar, ¿no, Hokuto-senpai?

—"Una estrella solo brilla cuando es feliz" Eso dijo—Esa frase cayó como una losa en el corazón de Tomoya. Wataru Hibiki, aquel que proclamaba que solo pretendía hacer feliz a la gente... No era feliz. La sensación que Tomoya siempre había tenido se había confirmado con esa simple frase. Sus ojos buscaron los de Hokuto, buscando algo de apoyo a sus pensamientos. La mirada de comprensión que encontró le confirmo todo lo que necesitaba. 

—Ese idiota...—murmuró, agarrando con fuerza el asa de la mochila que llevaba. De nuevo volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos en el camino hasta la estación, sin que Hokuto quisiera interrumpirle, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—Tomoya, no le des muchas vueltas esta noche. Descansa para mañana—Este asintió levemente, aun ensimismado.

—Hokuto-senpai, si mañana hacemos una gran actuación, ¡la mejor actuación hasta ahora!, ¿crees que le haremos feliz, Hokuto-senpai?

—Podemos intentarlo—le sonrio y esa sonrisa fue lo que hizo que Tomoya tomara una decisión—Nos vemos mañana, Tomoya.

—¡Hasta mañana, Hokuto-senpai~!—le despido con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la dirección contraría para poder volver a casa. El viaje en el tren lo paso repasando por enésima vez el guión, ya casi destrozado de todas las veces que lo había abierto y cerrado, de haberlo enrollado para calmar los nervios. Pero ya se estaba acabando, mañana era el último día, el día del estreno. En su casa estaban más emocionados que el respecto tema más que él mismo, sobretodo su hermana, ya que sería la primera obra de teatro en la que participaba Tomoya que podría ir a ver en el club, ya que normalmente las actuaciones las veía cuando Wataru llamaba por sorpresa para enseñarle la gran actuación de su hermano mayor. 

Aquella noche Tomoya se fue pronto a su habitación, casi sin cenar, ya que los nervios le devoraban por dentro. Sabía que no podría descansar bien, pero debía hacerlo, hacer una gran actuación, su gran actuación, una de la que el presidente estuviera orgulloso. Una que le hiciera sonreír. Se quedo mirando el cielo, viendo como unas pocas estrellas habían decidido brillar aquella noche. ¿Estarían tristes? ¿Escucharían sus deseos? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era verdad, por muy convincente que fuera Hokuto... Pero por otro lado el nunca le había mentido...

Dejo su uniforme sobre la silla de su escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y abriéndola de par en par. Se acercaba la primavera, las noches empezaban a ser más cálidas, pero esa noche un viento helado decidió colarse en su habitación. Debía de ser rápido con lo que quería hacer. Apoyo los codos en el alfeizar y entrelazo sus manos con fuerza, hasta un punto donde no sabía si los dedos le dolían por ese gesto o por el frio. Alzo la mirada al cielo, a esas estrellas tan lejanas, esas estrellas que esa noche se habían quedado solitarias. Cerró los ojos y murmuró su deseo, con la esperanza de que funcionara situada en el fondo de su corazón.

—Deseo poder hacer feliz a Wataru Hibiki.


End file.
